1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the measurement of elevated temperatures in gas-filled chambers and specifically to the measurement of the elevated temperatures of combustion chambers and the like by acoustic means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continual measurement of high temperature in combustion chambers and reactors containing aggressive gases or gases which include a high fraction of solids presents enormous difficulties when use is made of conventional measuring techniques of the type utilizing thermoelements or optical devices. In the case of thermoelements, the major sources of difficulty are corrosion and the deposition of dirt on the thermoelements; in the case of optical devices, the major sources of difficulty are dirt, clouds of solids swirling in front of the optical devices, the formation of drops of non-transparent liquid on the optical devices, and direct exposure to flame. As a result, the primary detectors or transducers used in such techniques have only a relatively short service life and provide a temperature indication of somewhat uncertain accuracy.
It is accordingly a general object of the invention to provide a novel temperature-measurement technique, for use in the continual monitoring of the operation of combustion chambers, e.g., coking ovens, or reactors, e.g., coal gasification reactors, which is free of the disadvantages referred to above.